Cassandra and Cadence Grace :Twins of Poseidon
by Violent Princess of Death
Summary: Cassandra and Cadence Grace were adopted .They never knew their father and don't remember their mother. They live in Lexington ,KY with their foster parents and sister. They're perfectly happy. One day two unexpected visitors appear .Will they change the twins lives or make it better ?
1. Chapter 1-Introducing

**_Cassandras PoV_**

 _I ride up to the top of the hill looking at the wide country below me and Silver Storm. See I live in Lexington ,Kentucky on a horse farm with a foster family because my mom died when I was three.I never knew my dad but this family i'm with now, had goten one picture of me and my dad after I was born,from the orphanage.I can tell from the picture I have his bright green/blue eyes and pitch black hair .At the farm I have my twin brother and my adopted sister,the daughter of the people who adopted me and my brother. Oh yeah,how could I forget,my name is Cassandra Grace and my brother's name is Cadence Grace,we are 12 years old and have lived on this farm for 7 years. Our first two years after our mom died we spent our time in an abusive foster home and they broke our trust so we ran away one day after we had turned five and wound up on this farm. The family was nice but we were scared to talk to them .Until two days later I walked up to the mom and hugged her while breaking down and telling her everything .Needless to say momma was mad! They called the orhanage and told them that they would be adopting us and that they could send someone out hear with the paperwork.I laughed at the memory. Then on mine and Cades second year here they started teaching us about the horses and how to ride. We were naturals,as they said. A year later I got Silver Storm and Cade got Gold Charm._

 _I rode back down the hill heading back to the house to do my I come out of the trees I see Cade leading two yearlings out to the pasture ,Maddie ,adopted sis,leading two others behind they already started I think as I dismount at the barn .Thankfully I see my favorite groom ,Jason Starr,in the aslie walking to the tack room."Hey Jase!"i call out .He stops and turns around with an eyebrow raised._

 _"Late for chores again ?"He ask me .I grin and nod .He sighs and walks up taking Silvers reins from me._

 _"Thanks Jase,I owe you. Wait how many times is that now?"I ask,he laughs and tells me to go do my chores.I dash off to the yearling barn and grab my assigned two,Apollo's Pride a Palimino thoroughbred colt and Silver Arrow a Gray arabian filly,and lead them out to the pasture were I can see Maddie and Cade talking by the fence,Cade turns and sees me ,so he unlatches the gate and opens it for me ."Thank you little brother"I say leading the two bratty yearlings into the gate._

 _"No problem brat."He says to me as I walk back through the gate._

 _"How was the ride?"Maddie asks me grinning._

 _"Amazing as always. "I say bowing. We all laugh and link hands with Cade in the middle ,like its always been. Suddenly we hear two cars come down the stop and inspect them ,a red Maserati and a silver Mustang ,mine and Cades dream cars. We stare in shock as they pull up to the house. We look at each other and run up to them ."And who do you think you are?"We question in unison._


	2. Chapter 2-You're Who?

_**Cadence's PoV**_

 _The two adults in front of us looked about 19 or 20 and almost nothing alike except the girl has gray,almost silver eyes and long wavy auburn hair,the boy had sky blue eys and short golden colored hair that was swept to the both wore jeans ,t-shirts,boots,and light jackets._

 _Finally the girl spoke"Hello Cade,Cassie,and Maddie Grace" she said softly "we are here to speak with your parents about a summer camp for you three we think you would be interested in."she finished.I glanced at the girls, they look at me and did our prank hand signal for Hold on by pressing three fingers to thier foreheads._

 _Maddie stepped forward"Hold on answer my questions first."she two nodded agreeing."Alright :A .How do you know our names? , B. What are your names ?,C. Where is this 'camp'?, and do you know about us? Because i'm pretty sure I have never met you and neither have these two."She listed off as we shook our heads at her last two adults looked amused as we scowled at them._

 _The boy stepped forward" A . We worked at the orphanage a few years ago while you two were there"he stepped back as the girl stepped forward._

 _"B.I'm Artemis Storm and that's Apollo Storm my younger twin"the girl said as she stepped back for her brother to come forward again._

 _"C. It's on Long Island,New York"he said stepping back for his sister._

 _" D. We have been the ones to check up on you three because we care more than the others from the orphanage"she finished and stepped back.I looked to the girls and they nodded"Follow us"Cassie said and turned to lead them inside ."MOM,DAD living room please!"Cassie calls ,Cassie and Maddie sit on our couch while the Storm twins sit oppisite of us looking around curiously._

 _"What up kiddos?"dad ask coming into the living room in jeans and a t-shirt. See he's not like normal dads. He rides the horses with us and and even competes in shows with us .Mom comes up behind him also in an old t-shirt and jeans."Oh these two .Glad too finally meet you Artemis and Apollo."Dad says shaking their hands, the twins just grin and nod._

 _"So Mr. and Mrs. Grace we think these three are ready for camp and the truth."Artemis tells our parents nod sadly and tells the twins to go ahead and tell three of us look at the four adults confused._

 _Untill the twins say"Allow us to formally introduce our selves"in steps forward"My name is Artemis ,goddess of the hunt,maidens and archery:Driver of the Moon"_

 _Apollo steps forward "My name is Apollo ,god of music,poetry and archery:Driver of the Sun"_

 _And we promptly pass out._


	3. Chapter 3-Pegasi

**_Cassandra's Pov_ **

_When I wake up I see that i'm in my bedroom and Maddie and Cade are sleeping on either side of me.I look over to the right and see Artemis sitting in my window seat."Artemis,"I whisper gaining her attention"what happened ?"I ask. She grinned and walked over to the bed to sit in front of me._

 _"Well let's see. Oh yeah, me and Apollo revealed we are the original Twin Archers."She said smiling.I nod slowly trying to figure out what this has to do with us."Oh your fathers are gods"Artemis said reading my mind._

 _"So do you know who mine and Cassie's dad is?"ask a sleepy Cade._

 _"We suspect Poseidon and Maddie's we suspect to be Hermes."Artemis says._

 _"Wait, that isn't my dad in the living room?!"ask a suprised and sleepy Maddie_

 _"No Maddie he is your step-dad."Artemis says ."Sit here I will get 'Pollo and your parents."she says walking out of the room leaving us to swallow this information._

 _"Do you two belive her?"Maddie ask and Cade nod._

 _"It would explain why our last foster parents turned into monsters and beat us and why dad was never there for us." I say .Cade and I pull Maddie in for a hug just as the twins and our parents caome back in._

 _"Kiddos,me and your mom want you safe ,so will you please go to camp?It's safer there plus you can come back during school year an help out around the farm .Heck, we'll even let you take Silver Storm,Gold Charm,and Trickster."dad pleads with us._

 _"Who's Silver Storm,Gold Charm,and Trickster?"Apollo and Artemis ask us ._

 _We grin "Why our horses of course!"we say together"Wanna meet them?"We ask together,the twins nod and gesture for us to lead the way out .I faintly hear mom whisper to dad 'they are going to freak the campers out taling together like that' and Apollo and Artemis laugh as we lead them to the barn. When we get there I see Jase getting the feed ready ,so I leave the others behind to go help."Hey Jase need an extra pair of hands?"I ask ._

 _He laughs"Always."he says dramatcily picking up two buckets and letting me grab three for Storm,Charm ,and walk out of the feed room and split up._

 _I walk over to my twin and sister"Here it's feed time"I say to them and walk two stalls down to Storm while Cade walks to the one beside mine and Maddie on my other side. Charm is a palimino Thoroughbred stallion,Trickster is a Bay Quarter horse gelding and Silver Storm is a gray Dutch Warmblood mare._

 _"You know there is a cool way to bring these horses with you."Apollo says to turn around and look at him and Artemis snap their fingers and motion for us to turn around .We gasp in wonder and shock because where our horses once stood there were now pegasus!_


	4. Chapter 4-Goodbye

_**Cadence's PoV**_

 _Wow they just turned our horses into pegasi."So about camp, can we go now?!"ask my overly excited sisters. Apollo and Artemis grin and nod ._

 _"We are giving you special backbacks so y'all dont need to pack because any clothes item you need will appear in the backpack"artemis explained waving her hand ._

 _Three different colored backpacks appaer,Cassie grabs the sea green and black striped one ,I grab the ocean blue and gray striped bag,and Maddie grabs the forrest green and white one. We put them on our backs then I remember something ,"What about saddles for the pegasi?"I ask the twins ._

 _They shrug "Like we know ,you ask them."Apollo says to me and Cassie._

 _"How?" we ask excitedly._

 _"Focus on your pegasus,expand your mind, and listen."Artemis explains._

 _So I do that facing Charm,_ **'** _ **finally boss'** _I hear in my head__." _Cool!"me and Cassie shout .The adults ,Maddie,and the horses snort with laughter_ **.** _ **'**_ _ **So what tack do we need now my charming pegasus?'**_ _I ask Charm sarcasticly._

 _'Halter and reins will do just fine_ _, Boss' he snorts at me._

 _"Charm says we only need halter and reins now."I announce_

 _"Good thing we taught ya'll bareback first"dad says to us._

 _"Alright it's almost time to set the sun we need to hurry up so ,grab your pegasus and come on ."Apollo says impatiently._

 _"What about halters and reins?"Maddie ask .Apollo snaps his fingers._

 _"Now come on."He says walking out of the barn. We turn to grab our pegasus' reins and discover they are the same color as our backpacks. The three of us walk side by side out of the barn,and see Apollo and Artemis with a red pegasus(Apollo's) and a silver one(Artemis's)."They were our cars."Apollo explains at our confused stares._

 _"Mount up we'll see you after this summer ,Artemis,Apollo good to meet you and yes, you may bless them if you wish to they are terrible archers."Our parents tell us .We hop on to the pegasi and wave to our parents as we lift off into the sky._


	5. Chapter 5-Dramatic Entrances and Gifts

**_Cassandra's PoV_**

 _We reach Long Island,NY in 30 minutes because apperantly pegasi fly very fast. We set down in a clearing a mile away from camp."Apollo ,why did we set down outside of camp?"I ask him._

 _"How would you three like to become our champions ,meet your dads and have a dramatic entrance to camp?"He asked us grinning like a maniac. The three of us nod eagerly."Hold still please"Apollo says as he and Artemis shoot twin beams of light at us._

 _"Did we change any ?" I ask Artemis and Apollo gasp in awe at us and summon a mirror for us .Now its our turn to gasp. Me and Cade now have one sea green and one sky blue eye,both have a ring of silver around them,our hair has gold and silver streaks in it. Then we look at Maddie ,who now has a silver ring around her mischevious bright blue eyes that now have gold flecks in them and her long curly chocolate hair has gold and silver streaks in it now like ours."Wow"we breathe in unison. Suddenly there's two green flashes and then two men are standing there:our dads._

 _"Cassandra, Cadence"dad says pulling us into hug .We grab onto him tightly.I can see Maddie hugging and getting hugged by Hermes and Apollo and Artemis standing to the side smirking at us. Dad pulled back "Dang you've grown"he tells then says " Present time!"_

 _"Uncle P and Uncle H ,not alot of time hurry up!"The twins yell at dad and Hermes._

 _"Whatever."Dad mutters"Okay kids ,present time."Hermes nods at dad and dad shoots Maddie with a beam of power just as Hermes does the same to us._

 _"Now you three may sleep in any of our cabins and sit at any of our tables for eating. Cadence Grace you are a very lucky boy that I tolerate you ."Artemis says."You all also have the same powers and will recive the same training."she finishes._

 _Apollo steps forward"I have gifts for you three"he waves his hand and a black bow appers in my hand 'Καταιγίδες στη θάλασσα' Sea Storms, a gray one appered in Cades hand 'Ωκεάνιο ρεύμα' Ocean Current ,while Maddie got a white one 'Παλιρροϊκό κύμα' Tidal Wave._

 _Artemis then waves her hand and I feel a quiver apper on my back and the same for my siblings. My quiver is sea green,Cade's is ocean blue,and Maddie's is forrest green and all of our arrows are silver._

 _Hermes then snaps his fingers and shoe boxes apper in front of us .We open them to find winged converse in our signature colors, we slip them on._

 _Lastly dad ,Poseidon,steps forward "My cyclops have forged the finest swords for you three"and snaps his fingers.A glowing sword appears in front of me ,it's blade is 3ft of clear auquamarine stone with silver moonstone swirl designs,the gold hilt has a greek word engraved on it 'Σαφής θάλασσες' "Clear Seas"I whisper_

 _I look up and see Cade has also has a clear auquamarine stone blade but his has red garnet swirl designs,his silver hilt had 'Ερυθρά θάλασσα'engraved on it ."Red Sea"I hear him mutter._

 _Then I see Maddie's sword which is a silver blade with emerald swirl designs on it,the hilt is gold with'Θάλασσα κόλπα'engraved on it "Sea Tricks"She whispers in awe._

 _"By the way,"dad says clearing his throat to ain our attention again"no matter the metal they are unbreakable."_

 _"Alright ,now you will fly in to camp and land right behind Chiron ,yes the centaur Chiron from the myths,and then we will all claim you all together. Now they are at the campfire now so lets go!"Apollo says excitedly clapping his hands together._


	6. Chapter 6--Special- New Siblings

_**Special PoV(Percy's!)**_

 _After dinner we head to the and Nico hold hands and walk to the front row to sit next to Jason, Piper,Leo,Annabeth,Hazel,and Frank.I sit down and pull Nico down onto my lap and hide my face in his hair. The Apollo cabin started the sing along and not ten minutes later three dark shapes fly up above us and slowly land behind Chiron. I realise that they're pegasi but not normal ones .They have different postures and colors than normal pegasi. I also notice the people on their backs are probably demigods by the way they look and the fact that they crossed the boundry . By now everyone is quietly whispering to each other trying to figure out who they are. Suddenly a symbol, no ,4 symbols appear above their heads. My jaw drops because two of the tridents are bigger and behind them is the symbol of Hermes, Apollo and Artemis. The other one has Hermes's symbol and three smaller ones behind it :dads , Apollo's ,and Artemis's. Nico scoots off my lap so I can stand up._

 _'Percy they are Cassandra and Cadence Grace please be nice to your new siblings' I hear my father say to me._

 _'Got it ' I think back._

 _'Oh and Percy your sword has been upgraded take a look now prefrably and the other demigod is Maddie Grace' dad adds. I do as dad said and my sword now is gleaming aquamarine metal with Silver metal from dads kingdom making swirl designs all over Riptide. I hear the campers gasp as two of the new demigods pull out almost matching swords almost identical to mine._

 _"Hail ,Cassandra and Cadence Grace ,twins of Poseidon: Champions Of Hermes , Apollo and of course Madison Grace ,daughter of Hermes: Champion of Poseidon , Apollo and Artemis , My new siblings." I announce to camp and bow to them as does everyone else in camp._

 _I walk up to my new siblings and gesture for them to follow me and then gesture to Apollo's cabin to continue on with the music. "Hey My name's Percy Jackson. So how did you guys make it here?" I ask them heading to our cabin._

 _"Well we were in Lexington ,KY on our farm when 'Pollo and Arty came to speak with our foster parents" says Cadence_

 _"Then they told us what we needed to know and changed our show horses into pegasi" Cassandra said sadly and happily at the same time._

 _"Then they brought us to the clearing outside camp and gave us gifts and our dads came and gave us gifts too! " Madison yelped happily_

 _"Wait back up. Show horses?!"I ask confused_

 _"Yeah we would compete in Show Jumping competitons during the school year because we are home schooled. I was All Around Champion three years in a row with these two right behind me. We are the youngest to invited to the Rolex Kentucky." Cassandra explains dreamily" But now with them having wings I don't know if we can "she says now crying a little. I hurry to her side and comfort her._

 _" Hey we can talk to dad don't worry it'll work out." I say to her as we reach our cabin. They hop off their pegasi ."Hey i'm going to tell Blackjack to bring these three to the stables" they nod.' Blackjack, three newbies' I say .'Ok Boss, coming' he says._

 _"Alright come on in ,Welcome to cabin 3 the Poseidon Cabin." I say flopping down onto my sea green and marine blue sheets. " Choose any bunk ,this is obviously mine, and the one beside it is our Cyclops half brother, Tyson's. Dad also enchanted the sheets to fit your favorite colors as you can see. The bunk above mine is my boyfriend Nico's. Please don't touch it if you value your sanity only i'm allowed to touch it." They nod and choose two bunks across from mine ."So tell me about yourselves .I'm curious ,we don't have any other siblings. Well you have a cabin full of them Madison." I say stretching out like a cat._

 _"Well for one call me Cade, and two my favorite colors" he says while touching his bunks blanket" are ocean blue and gray."_

 _"As for me call me Cass or Cassie and my favorite colors are sea green and black." Cass says touching the blanket beside Cades._

 _"And call me Maddie and my favorite colors are forest green and white ." Maddie says flopping onto her bed ._

 _" Cool so question: does your mom have a sister that died ?"I ask cautiously_

 _"Um yeah Aunt Ber she died a few years ago but had two kids we never met." Maddie said._

 _"Well guys would You like to meet Jason Grace ,one of your cousins?" I ask smiling as they sat up in shock._

 _Then they all groaned " Tomorrow, we're tired." they said together." Night Perce"-"Night bro"-"Night Percy"_

 _"Good night Brats" I say as we all fall asleep._


	7. Chapter 7-Apollos Meltdown

_Authors Note:Will have slight Artemis/Apollo Twincest_

 ** _Percy's PoV Again_**

 ** _The next morning I wake up with Nico's well mucsled arms around me and 3 extra snoring sounds.I'm used to just Nicos'.I turn and see Nico is still asleep .'_ _Not for long'_ _I think as I start trying to kiss him awake while running my hand down the front of his body and grabbing his morning wood,which as always ,works,today is no different as he yawns/gasps into my mouth and lets my tongue slip into his mouth and we make out for a good five minutes before someone shoots water at us."Will you two stop i'm fixing to gag. This is not something your 12 year old siblings want like to see!"Cade goans out groggily sitting up.I then shoot Cass ,Madd ,and Cade with water,effectivley wakeing them up._**

 ** _"Percy!"the yell at the sudden wake up call._**

 ** _Me and Nico laugh and go back to Neeks starts kissing down my neck I tell them to go to breakfest if they don't want to be scared for life .They blush headtly and run out of the cabin after slipping some clothes on.'Now back to the fun stuff 'I think giddily._**

 ** _Apollo's PoV_**

 ** _This girl wil be the death of me I swear! Ever since I dropped them damn half-bloods off at camp I can't stop thinking about Cassandra Hope Grace ,the way her blue and green eyes sparkle and the way she flips her gorgeous black hair streaked with gold and silver that glints in my sun's light. Suddenly I feel a presence in my car with me as I watch Cass,Cade,and Maddie burst out of Uncle P's cabin in a haste. I know it is my sister Artemis because she is the only other person I allow in this car other than special demigods."Hello dear sister,what may I do for you today?" I ask not taking my attention away from the sprinting demigods who had now run into Chiron and were exlaining the situatin which I found amusing. Suddenly there is a sharp pain on the side of my head."Geez sis what was that for!?" I exclaim turning to her,only to find her glaring at me in her 19 year old form with hair eyes and features identical to my own._**

 ** _"Apollo you have been staring down at the image of Camp for the past thirty minutes. Tell me what is ever so interesting brother dear?"She says with a soft but curious exspression.I sigh heavily and lean over until my head is laying on her leg and at first she is froze then she flashes us to our palace on Olympus. See we were lonley in our seperate palaces so we merged both of ours into a half-gold ,half silver one, now we lay on our gold/silver bed ,well i'm lying down while my head rest on Arty's leg while she leans against the headboard and runs her fingers through my silky blonde hair._**

 ** _Artemis's PoV_**

 ** _Oh no the last time Apollo acted like this his love had been turned into a tree and the second time was much worse when he accedintaly killed his mortal man .My brother only acted like this when he was in love or sad and didn't know what to do." 'Pollo,little bro what's up?"I ask softly pulling my brother up farther into my arms._**

 ** _He sniffed and spoke softly "I think I love Cassandra ,but how would she act if she knew about me and you?" he whispers worriedly.I sigh sadly because he's right for once. How would they act if they found out Apollo was the one to break my maiden oath ,that is a secret only my hunters knew about,but they didn't really care they just accepted it when i told them that for breaking this oath I couldn't have children as a punishment._**

 ** _" I don't know brother all I can say take it one step at a time."I say while readjusting our position so we were both lying in each others arms .We fell asleep right there in that position._**


	8. Chapter 8- AN(im so sorry)

Please don't kill me people. I hate authors notes as much as everyone else but im informing everyone that if you want a story of mine to continue give me an idea or offer to adopt it because I basically have no inspiration for any of them but The 6.

The only way you could adopt my story though is if I like your writing style, your grammar has to be almost perfect and you have to update better than me. I love my stories with all my heart so if you adopt one I expect it to be amazing as you continue it.

"Yours truly, from the Underworld, SCS


End file.
